(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a terminal for a distributed access in a wireless communication environment.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, interests have increased in direct communications (Device to Device, D2D) for providing proximity-based application services, and various techniques supporting the direct communication has been proposed. Examples of a representative technique supporting the direct communications in a wireless distributed communication network include FlashLinQ, WiFi Direct, and IEEE 802.15.8 (peer awareness communication).
In the case of WiFi which comes into the spotlight among the above-mentioned techniques, when the number of terminals that have competition for radio resources is smaller than ten or more, users may not feel big problems in access latency, throughput of terminals, and the like. However, when the number of terminals that have competition for radio resources exceed ten or more, users may stop using WiFi due to quickly increased access latency and quickly dropped throughput of the terminals. This is because WiFi depends on CSMA/CA (carrier sense multiple access/collision avoidance). Particularly, in a heavy duty system, an access latency time is exponentially increased when the number of the terminals is increased over ten or more. This is because the overhead is quickly increased in the competition. To solve this problem, IEEE 802.11 HEW (high efficiency WLAN) and IEEE 802.15.8 PAC (peer aware communication, IEEE 802.15.8) has recently been being researched an accessing method for a large number of terminals.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.